Star X Light X Star X Bright
by blackdragonhellfire
Summary: Killua wants to be free from the Imperial Agenda. Gon just wants to find his father. Kurapika wants justice for the deaths of his Clan at the hands of the notorious bounty hunter group, The Phantom Troupe. Leorio just wants to make sure no one ever has to go through what he has at the hands of Emperor Meruem's Empire. When they meet, the Empire won't stand a chance. Star Wars Xover
1. Chapter 1: Killua

**Star X Wars**

 **Episode I: Star x Light x Star x Bright**

 **A sector in chaos! Local Rebel Activists Kurapika Kurta and**

 **Leorio Paladiknight have begun to strike against the tyranny**

 **Of the Galactic Empire, instilling fear into the hearts of any imperial**

 **Brave enough to cross them. The Empire, desperate to regain control of the system**

 **has sent a deadly agent from it's secret police, the Inquisitor**

 **once known as Killua Zoldyck….**

* * *

 **Inquisitorial TIE fighter, in orbit above Lothal.**

Killua Zoldyck sat in his TIE fighter and thought about his life.

Even though the inquisitorius had made it clear that his name was no longer Killua, the young inquisitor still thought of himself as such. After all, where was the fun in being called the 'Fourth Brother?' It was boring, just as his job was. If one could call kidnapping children and killing rogue Jedi unexciting.

When Killua was younger and less traumatized, he imagined that fighting insurgency in the name of the Empire would be exciting and fulfilling, with the rewards of glory and recognition, both from his family and the higher echelons of the imperial hierarchy, and possibly even Emperor Meruem himself. He and Alluka would pretend that they were soldiers for the Empire, spreading order throughout the chaos of the galaxy. The Zoldyck siblings would run around their family's opulent manor, pretending to shoot down as many terrorist ships as they could...

Killua allowed himself to think of his family's manor on the icy, high-class planet of Scipio, but stopped himself from reminiscing about his sister.

Even though the inquisitors had taught him that his pain should be embraced, he could not let himself think of Alluka, or of what his family could be doing to her because of her condition. It was better not to think of her, or to wonder about his family. Right now, only the well-being of the glorious Galactic Empire mattered to him. The training he had received after he had left his family had made sure of that.

The TIE's comm beeped, breaking Killua's train of thought. It signaled an incoming transmission from the ship he was supposed to board, which he had been expecting for the past hour. Better late than never, Killua thought, pulling himself back into the moment.

The Inquisitorius had sent Killua to Lothal on short notice, giving him no time to pack anything besides the bare necessities. The teenager sorely missed his chocolate stash, which was hidden in his room on the lava planet of Mustafar, safely camouflaged from prying Inquisitorial eyes. Members of the Inquisitorius were only supposed to think of the good of the Empire, not about personal desires.

Killua sighed and answered the comm, deciding not to delay the inevitable.

The Comm lit up, showing a picture of a groomed, polished officer, whose rank pin signified that he was the ship's captain.

"Greetings, Inquisitor," the Captain said, his eyes locked on the mask covering Killua's face. "I am Captain Gordian of the Imperial Star Destroyer Aggressor. The Ship's Admiral, Murad Trajann, has instructed me to send you a debrief of our current situation. I promise that we are doing everything we can to stop this insurgency…"

Killua tuned him out. It was obvious that half of what the Captain was saying was lies, after all, if they were doing everything they could to prevent this situation, then why was he called upon? And why couldn't the Admiral send the debrief himself? Killua's goal of finishing this job quickly and securing his chocolate grew dimmer by the second, judging from what he had seen of this crew of incompetents...

Captain Gordian coughed, finally noticing the Inquisitor's inattention. "The Admiral also stated that he would like to meet with you about this insurgency. Would 1800 be a good time for you?"

Killua checked his ship's clock. The Captain proposed a meeting in approximately an hour. _Just enough time for me to read this damn debrief, and give a little thought about how to finish this job quickly…_

"That sounds fine, thank you," replied Killua tersely, finally speaking up. He quickly shut off the comm, sick of seeing the Captain's face.

Killua sighed, pulling up the Captain's debrief. His only consolation for having to read this damn thing was that he would soon be able to get back at the man who was too lazy to send it.

Killua took of his helmet and rubbed his temples. _What a long day..._

 **Imperial Star Destroyer Aggressor, in orbit above Lothal. One Hour Later.**

"Do you have any chocolate?" Killua asked, his childish features graced with a cat-like smile. He had removed his official inquisitorial helmet for the meeting, which was generally against Imperial regulations. The Inquisitors used their helmets to strike fear into their allies and enemies alike, but Killua didn't need his helmet in order to make the lazy man he was meeting with feel very, very uncomfortable.

The Inquisitor was currently sitting in Admiral Trajann's quarters, marveling at the decorative look of the room. Most Imperial officers preferred Spartan Rooms, but this Admiral had taken a liking to showing off his personal wealth and rank. Killua sat opposite a large viewport, which displayed a nice view of the grassy planet the Star Destroyer was currently orbiting.

"Uh, I do not have any... Sir." Admiral Trajann responded, clearly unnerved by the Inquisitor's childlike, unprofessional behavior. The portly officer was expecting someone who was dangerous and efficient, not a mere child.

The Inquisitor marveled at the Admiral's inability to hide his emotions, and decided that it would be interesting to mess with the man even more. After all, that would keep him from getting bored.

Killua's face fell into a juvenile pout, but the young force-user didn't throw a tantrum typical of the spoiled brat he was pretending to be. Instead, he shrugged casually and said:

"It's okay, I'll just get some when I get back to the Inquisitorial compound. I just haven't had any chocolate for the last few days or so."

"Oh." The Admiral replied, his confusion radiating through the Force.

The young inquisitor noticed, and shot the Admiral a cheshire grin. Then he proceeded to focus on the job at hand.

"So," Killua said, putting on a face of mock confusion, "What sort of important business is happening down there? And why does you need an Inquisitor to help out?"

The Admiral stared at him, stupefied. "Haven't you read the debriefing I sent you?" _The Inquisitors should have sent me an adult. With this unobservant brat, this insurgency will take forever to stop! My reputation will be ruined!_

Killua looked at the Admiral with childlike eyes, and shook his head, relishing in the fact that he had read the debriefing. This Admiral was more fun to annoy than the Inquisitor originally thought he would be.

Admiral Trajann could not refrain from rolling his eyes in a manner most unbecoming of his position, before beginning to explain the situation of Lothal's recent terrorist attacks and the lack of possible suspects. Killua pretended to listen, nodding along to the Admiral's tirade. He was immensely enjoying the waves of annoyance he felt from the man in the Force.

Admiral Trajann finished his explanation, flashing a not-so-subtle glare at the young inquisitor. The Inquisitor pretended not to notice, and flashed the Admiral a cheery smile in return.

"Okay!" Killua replied amiably, standing up and moving towards the door. "Thanks, mister!" He said, saluting the Admiral with his left hand instead of the usual right, as if to mock the man.

The Admiral looked at the young man, unable to hide his annoyance. He nodded quickly, and turned his gaze towards the viewport and away from the Inquisitor.

Killua turned towards the door, unable to hide his satisfied smirk.


	2. Chapter 2: Gon

**The Forbidden Jungle, Onderon.**

Bright eyes shone in the darkness, looking through the dense jungle for his prey. Their owner treaded stealthily through palm fronds and vines, careful not to give himself away by stepping on downed foliage. He forced himself to be as silent as he could possibly be, envisioning his life energy dimming as the old man of his village had taught him to do as a child. He had become a shadow, a true hunter in the dark jungle.

The beam of an Imperial Searchlight ended Gon's hunt.

It ran over his worn leather boots, and then the young man remembered the day's announcement over the intercom.

 _"Attention, citizens of Onderon! Due to another increase in rural terrorist activity, all citizens are now completely prohibited from going into the jungle! No exceptions! I repeat! Under the authority of our glorious empire, all citizens are completely prohibited from going into the jungle! This law is punishable by penalty of imprisonment or execution!"_

 _Not again!_ Gon had thought upon hearing this announcement. _Now how am I supposed to get food for my town? Imperial Rations? It isn't my fault that the people at the Outpost are starving to death!_

Gon shook himself out of his reflections, and refocused his energy so that the stormtroopers in the forest couldn't see him. He made sure his hood covered his spiky hair, and then began to run.

He ran as if mythical protector of the jungle itself was on his heels, chasing away anything that disturbed it'd domain. What if he got caught? That would wreck his chances of being able to get into the academy, and off of this horrid, humid planet! The only way he was going to get into the greater galaxy! He would finally figure out what drove his father to leave the family home and …

His father. It all came back to his father.

Ging Freecs. Legend. Jedi General. War Hero.

Erased. Traitor to the Empire. A failure of a father.

At least that was what Aunt Mito and Grandma had told him, besides telling Gon that his father abandoned him and never, ever to talk about his father. Ever. After all, if someone heard that he was the son of a Jedi General, he would be tortured for his father's location, and that wouldn't be good.

Still, Gon wondered what had made his father leave Whale Outpost. He knew that his father hadn't always been a Jedi Knight, but what was so great about the galaxy? Why didn't Ging ever contact his family, even when the man wasn't on the run?

Gon yearned to figure out, but first, he had to get back to Whale outpost. He didn't want his Aunt to yell at him for being late. Again.

* * *

 **Whale Island Trading Outpost, Kabina River Delta, Onderon.**

Gon was taking off his boots when the light flickered on.

His aunt stood at the entrance to her bedroom, laser pistol in hand. She blinked sleepily, squinted slightly at Gon, and then glared at the young man. Gon was tempted to take a step back from the protective fury in his aunt's eyes, but refrained.

"Gon! What did I say about getting home late!"

"But Aunt Mito," Gon stammered, " I -"

"Don't 'I' me, young man! You know what I said about getting home late! I've been saying it ever since the old man of the town convinced to let you hunt! Hell, young man, I didn't even give you permission to go hunting tonight, after that announcement today! Do you want to get killed?"

Gon chose that moment to interrupt."The outpost is short on food, Aunt Mito. You know that Imperial Rations aren't going to feed anyone. Look at how our outpost is starving! Someone has to help!"

"That doesn't mean you have to help!"

"Yeah, but the everyone in the village knows that I'm the best hunter at the outpost! Also, I'm the only hunter here who would be able to avoid stormtroopers! I've avoided poachers and rebels before -"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you should try that again! Just because you have a lot of luck doesn't mean you should continue testing it!"

"But…"

"But nothing!"

Gon and Mito stared at each other silently, waiting for the tension in the air to dissipate.

Mito spoke up first. "Did you find anything?" she asked quietly.

"No," Gon said, looking at the worn floor in shame, "Tonight was a bad night."

His aunt walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. Gon leaned into her touch, and savored it. If tomorrow was to go as planned, this hug would be one of the last he would get from his Aunt.

* * *

The morning came quickly, in a blaze of red and purple. Despite the harsh conditions on Onderon, the sunset was always a marvel to behold.

Gon liked to wake up early, and to stare at the sunrise. Usually, he wondered if his father ever looked at the colorful sky and dreamed of the unknown, of anywhere other than Onderon. He liked to think that his father did, before he left. Gon sure did.

Today was the day. The day when all of his hard work would finally pay off.

Despite his late night, Gon woke up at the crack of dawn. Imperial Exam scores were supposed to come in today! This was his chance to get in, to find some information about his father. He was too nervous to get back to sleep, despite his late night.

After the sun took it's place in the sky, Gon exited his room and ran down the hallway. In the living room, Aunt Mito was asleep on the couch, cradling her laser rifle. She always slept on the couch after nights when her nephew would hunt, in fear of anyone following and hurting her surrogate child.

Gon walked up to his aunt, and kissed her on the forehead. Meanwhile, his Great-Grandmother was heating up last night's leftover rations, a small smile on her face from her family's antics. Gon walked up to his grandmother, and proceeded to help her cook the meager amount of food they had.

"Ready for the big day, young one?" Gon's Grandmother asked him.

"As ready as I'll be, I guess." Gon replied, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Well young man, we didn't pay all of those credits for nothing! Go and score!"

"Yes, Grandma, I'll try…"

"Oh don't worry, I know you're going to pass. Otherwise I wouldn't have made such a comment about the credits. Force knows how short we are on them…"

And they were. Everyone was on Onderon, unless they were the king or an imperial. Even then, the rich weren't as rich as their counterparts on other planets. Kriff, Gon was sure that the poorest beings on the Hutt Planets were richer than the Freecs family, especially after they had to pay for Gon's Imperial entrance exam.

Gon was sure that his family's money would pay off, especially if he were accepted. If he became an officer, he would enough money from his commission after graduating to pay his family back 300 times over.

Unlike his father, he wasn't going to forget about his family. Gon Freecs would find his father, and make sure his family had all the money and happiness that they would ever need.

And in order to do that, he would have to check his scores.

Gon hugged his grandmother, said goodbye, and ran to the town center, heart pumping with adrenaline. Time to figure out what his scores were.


End file.
